


I Love You And I Don’t Think I Can Stop

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Doctor Who [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: An introduction to my new Doctor Who Oc based of my Dw dr self.-Or a short angsty love confession in the rain.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Aspen Elle Carter, Thirteenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Doctor Who [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775122
Kudos: 3





	I Love You And I Don’t Think I Can Stop

"I don't care!" Her words came out desperate plea.  
"I don't care, okay? You have a past, a history, who doesn't? I've done bad things in my past that I am not proud of but who hasn't. You said it yourself. Our past doesn't define us, and neither does yours. You're still you."  
"Aspen-"  
"No!" Her words were enough to silence the Timelord.  
"Please, I just. I need to say this." The wind had picked up around them, the storm growing bigger. Rain drops soaking their clothes but neither took notice. Aspen's vision was hazy through the water running over her eyes but she couldn't stop the words that continued to flow from her mouth.  
"I don't care about the bad you've done. I don't care that you doing what you needed to do to survive is looked down upon. I don't care because I love you. I'm so madly in love with you that it terrifies me. I've never cared for someone like this before. I've never had anything to loose, now I don't know how I would cope, how I would live without you. You warmed your way into my heart, you made me open up, trust again. You don't get to tear that all away because of someone you used to be. I love you okay? I love you." She was shouting now, all the pent up emotions, tension, everything from the past few days freeing themselves. The tears came quickly after that, soaking her face along with the rain. The Doctor slowly came back into view, her expression unreadable. Aspen just stood there breathing heavily not trying to control or bottle up her emotions any longer. She let her eyes fall closed against the onward attack of rain only to be shocked by the soft hand she felt cupping her cheek. Her vision was met with warm eyes that held a thousand stories, so many lifetimes, so much love.  
"I love you too you idiot." The raven let out a sigh of relief before grabbing the blonde and pulling her closer, letting their lips come crashing together. The rain seemed to drift into the background, all either woman could focus on was the other, pouring all the emotions they couldn’t find words to into a single action. As they pulled away, Aspen softly let her forehead rest against the time lords.  
“I love you, and I don’t think I can stop.”  
“Good, because I don’t want you to.”


End file.
